


[podfic] Sweltering

by BabelGhoti



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: The castle is sweltering in the midsummer heat, stones breathing damply under the sun's height when even the air lies still.





	[podfic] Sweltering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweltering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330146) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Fic** : Sweltering

 **Author** : astolat

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 8:26

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 7,73 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d3pblina59u1197/astolat+-+Sweltering+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/j23jdf22?token=2756297a90ae8edc72c964a03a7cd295)


End file.
